Unusual Behavior
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: ZOROXSANJI! WOOOT! Zoro is being all nice to Sanji... WAIT WHAT? Yes you read that sentence correctly. Read to find out more. lol Complete
1. But He Hates Me

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Rated: M for Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also for the whole lemon thing.**

This be the better version of the first chapter. The other one was typed using wordpad and had so many typos it made babies cry. This one should look better and make more sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMMIT ZORO!" Zoro had just broken ANOTHER plate, and Sanji was starting to get irritated.

"Sorry" Zoro mumbled. Lately Zoro had been trying to help Sanji out, God knows why, and it hadn't worked out quite like he had hoped. Truth is, he doesn't even know why he is helping Sanji. But when he is with him, he feels less bored. Well that was the explanation Zoro had given himself.

Sanji had taken a light to his newly found cigarette, and inhaled deeply. "Just go and take a nap or something where your NOT in here." Sanji came out a little harsher than he meant to, but this was all too weird, and he needed to be alone.

"Fine." Zoro tried not to sound hurt, but he didn't hide it very well. But none the less, he went off away from the galley.

'God, what is going on lately?' Sanji thought, 'He's been hanging around me a lot and it's starting to make me worry. I mean I appreciate the extra help. Normally I have to beg those bums to lift a finger, but Zoro of all people, I never expected this from. It's starting to creep me out. I mean fighting is the only kind of relationship I could ever hope to have with that marimo. Wait, why would I want anything MORE than that? I don't, thats why. But then why...' Sanji's thoughts were interrupted by Luffy, running into the galley screaming,

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Luffy, we just had dinner. Can't you wait a couple hours at least?" Sanji said tiredly. Normally he'd be yelling and literally kicking Luffy out of the kitchen, and this made Luffy suspicious. "Hey Sanji, whats wrong?"

Sanji smiled at his captain. Even though Luffy didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box, he knew something was up. But Sanji just tried to play it off. "Nothing Luffy, just tired."

'Hmmmmm' Luffy thought. 'That doesn't sound at all like Sanji. Something is wrong.' "O.k. Sanji, I guess I'll let you be then."

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

'Zoro was the last person with Sanji. Maybe he knows whats up. I should go find him, he's gotta be around here somewhere.' That sounded like a plan to Luffy, so he set off to find Zoro. Of course he didn't really have to look far. A blind man in a blizzard could have spotted his green hair against the rail with a slumbering Zoro underneath it.

"Oi Zoro." No response "Zoro." Still, all Luffy got was silence as a response. So, being Luffy, he cleared his throat and, "ZORO! WAKE UP!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LUFFY?!" The truth was, Zoro wasn't exactly asleep, he just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Oi Zoro, whats wrong with Sanji?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well he looks kinda sad. You were in there last so I thought..."

"That I made him like that. Well sorry to disappoint my reputation around here, but no."

"Zoro" Luffy said getting into his rarely seen 'serious mode' "I didn't mean it like that. You were in there last and I thought that maybe you two had a fight or something."

"Nope. Now I'm kinda tired and this railing is not doing it for me. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." And with that he headed to the men's sleeping quarters.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sanji, just finishing up all the cleaning in the kitchen went outside to smoke a cigarette. Leaning over the rail, he lit one up and savored it's sinful taste. 'Why is he acting like this? It's almost like Zoro is acting nice towards me. I don't know if this is some sort of trick, or maybe, just maybe, Zoro doesn't hate me after all.' At this thought, Sanji suddenly became really happy, and a slight blush crept across his face. 'What the hell? Why am I blushing? Must be that leftover wine I had while cleaning. Yeah thats it.' Sanji heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello Sanji." It was Robin. "What are you still doing up?"

"Oh, I just finished cleaning up around the kitchen, and thought I'd have a smoke before going to bed."

"You are just now finishing? I thought I saw Zoro go in there to help you."

"Yeah, he did come in to help, but I don't know. It's not like him to do something like that. At least towards me."

"Maybe he just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thats just the thing Robin, Zoro doesn't DO things like that for me. He hates me remember."

"Hmmmmm" Robin thought a moment. "What makes you think he hates you?"

"Well the way he treats me. He acts like he would rather die than do anything together."

"If I may point out Sanji, so do you."

"Well..." 'She does have a point' "He calls me names like 'Ero Love Cook'"

"And I suppose 'Marimo Head' is any better? To be honest Sanji, you two are acting like third graders with a crush on each other."

This made Sanji blush profusely. "Wha? No no no. Thats not possible. I'm a ladies man." and in a desperate attempt to prove her wrong, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See. Your much lovelier to kiss than him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you feel when you just kissed me?"

Sanji didn't really want to know the answer so he said "Goodnight Robin." And walked off towards the men's quarters.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Creeping through the doorway, Sanji hurriedly went to his hammock. On his way over, he had to walk by Zoro's sleeping figure. Normally, Sanji would have walked right by without a second thought, but this was different. Sanji took his dear sweet time walking by Zoro, and studying him. 'He really is handsome. I really don't understand why he doesn't have a little lady hanging all over him when we stop at port. Yeah he can be gruff at times, but give him 5 minutes and he's not so bad.' Sanji looked at Zoro's face, then let his eyes wander maybe a little more than he should have. He meant to only look, at most, to the base of his neck, but his eyes had their own agenda. They looked all up and down his tanned muscular arms, then to his scar on his otherwise perfect chest, then his legs and...' OH MY GOD! I was just checking the guy out. WHILE HE IS ASLEEP TOO!! I need to lie down before I do something stupid.' And with that he crawled into his hammock, unaware of the sheepish grin that spread across Zoro's face.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"YAWN" was the first thing Sanji did when he woke up the next morning. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that he was the only one still in the room. "Oh CRAP!! I'd better get up there before they hurt themselves trying to find something to eat." The last time Sanji didn't make breakfast for his crew mates, the kitchen was a complete mess and for some reason, his spatula, frying pan, and assortment of knives was pinning Luffy to the mast. "Sorry I'm late getting up guys, long night.." Sanji said going into the galley, only to realize, everyone had already been served food and they were all quietly eating. "Uhhhhhhh did I miss something?"

"Zoro cooked for us this morning." Usopp said

"He did? What did he make?"

"Pancakes." Usopp said between bites.

"Are they any good?"

"Yeah. Not as good as yours, but Zoro insisted we didn't wake you. So he made breakfast this morning. Yours is next to the sink."

'Hmmmmm. I am rather curious as to how these taste.' Sanji sat down next to Robin and took a bite. 'Wow these are good. Who knew Zoro knew how to cook?'

After the meal, Sanji went off in search for Zoro to thank him for making breakfast in his absence. Sanji found him on the front of the boat taking a 'nap'

"Oi Zoro." Sanji said, a little nervously.

"Yes?" Said Zoro, without opening his eyes.

"Thanks for, uh, making breakfast this morning."

"Welcome."

"Hey, why did you do it?"

"Cause I was hungry, and I didn't want to have to get Luffy down from the mast again."

"Awwww come on. We all know you enjoy doing the crap nobody else wants to do."

"Yeah like cooking."

"What? I love cooking thank you very much."

"Well then you shouldn't have been up all night looking at my 'hawt bod.'"

A deep crimson had spread across Sanji's face as he managed to get out, "I...I was... I was not you dumb Marimo. Why on earth would I want to look at you?"

"I dunno" Zoro said coming seriously close to Sanji's face. "You tell me."

'WOAH! When did he get that close? Two seconds ago he was laid back with is eyes closed. Damn his eyes are pretty. A nice green emerald.. SNAP OUT OF IT!' "I have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe you just wanted me to look at you so you imagined it."

"Yeah uh huh. You keep telling yourself that Sanji." And with that, Zoro fell back asleep, leaving Sanji speechless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**I just wanted to get something out there before I made a fool of myself putting out crap that no one likes. lol So if you like please tell, if you no like please tell and if you wouldn't mind, suggestions are always welcome, from people who like or people who don't like. What I do not except are flames. Flames go straight to my toaster so I will have something for my morning bread. Seriously though, if you don't like yaoi, why the hell did you click on this link when it obliviously stated YAOI! ZXS LOLOLOL.. maybe not the LOL part but you get my drift. Reviews shall be greatly appreciated.**


	2. WHY?

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing.**

**NOTE This chapter contains lemon I shall mark it off with a big LEMON sign so you can skip it if you want.**

Ever since Zoro and Sanji's 'conversation,' Sanji had been trying to avoid Zoro. No such luck. Zoro had been helpful around Sanji more than ever.

'Hahaha. It's fun to see him squirm like that.' Zoro thought to himself. 'Wonder what else I can do to him... I know.' A devilish grin appeared on Zoro's face as he carried out his plan. "Man it's hot in here Sanji. I don't understand how you can be in here all day and not melt." Zoro said taking his shirt off. "It must be a thousand degrees in here."

'Sure feels like it.' Sanji thought, loosening his tie. 'God, what an ass. He just loves to see me...' Sanji looked down 'Wow, what an ass. I mean... what DO I mean? This is getting ridiculous.' "Oi Zoro, I'm a little tired. Can you finish up for me?"

"Sure, Sanji." Zoro said slow, but still enough to maintain casualty.

Sanji's heart skipped a beat when Zoro said his name. "Th.. Thanks. Don't forget to lock up the fridge before Luffy eats everything." And Sanji quickly left the room before Zoro could say anything.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

Ever have that feeling that your being watched? Well thats what woke Sanji up in the middle of the night. Rubbing his eyes a little he looked up to see someone standing over him. Before he could shout anything at the person, he was quickly silenced with a hot mouth over his. At first Sanji resisted, but as the kiss went on, he felt less and less like resisting, and more and more like kissing back. After sometime, seconds, minutes, or hours Sanji didn't really care, the other person broke the kiss for air. Only then, did Sanji get a good look at the person. Green hair, built muscles, broad shoulders, evil grin...

'CRAP! IT'S ZORO!' "Z.z.. Zoro! Wha..." Before he could talk, once again, Zoro placed his lips upon Sanji's. Zoro's tongue played with Sanji's lips, until a soft moan escaped them. Zoro quickly took advantage of it, shoving his tongue into Sanji's mouth. Sanji was taken back by this action, but quickly recovered, and fought Zoro's tongue for dominance.

'Damn he is a good kisser. I knew he wasn't all that innocent.' Sanji thought.

Exploring each other's mouth, Sanji didn't realize that Zoro was unbuttoning his shirt, until he felt a rough hand on his chest. A slight gasped escaped Sanji. His hands were cold on his warm body. Only then did he realize that his hammock was no longer comfortable. It was hard...

"When did we move to the floor?" Sanji asked, breaking the kiss.

"Well I can't really do anything to you in a hammock." Zoro said smugly. "Now shut up."

Zoro bent his neck down, and bit Sanji's collarbone, sending chills up Sanji's spine. Then he traveled his head down lower, to his chest. Before Sanji even realized Zoro had moved, he felt a sharp, but pleasurable, pain shock him. Zoro had bit one of his nipples and was now caressing it with his tongue. This made Sanji ecstatic. Zoro, liking the reaction, moved on to the other, doing the same actions, before sending kisses down Sanji's torso. Reaching Sanji's pants, Zoro took his dear sweet time taking them off, reveling Sanji's growing erection. Slowly touching the tip with his hand, Zoro went back up to Sanji's face and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, covering up the moan that had just escaped Sanji's lips. Sanji was the one to turn it into a heated tongue battle for dominance, while he fumbled trying to get Zoro's shirt off. With some quick maneuvering, they got it off without Sanji ever noticing Zoro's hand leaving his fully hardened cock. Sanji wasn't about to be the only one fully naked, so he tugged at Zoro's pants, until Zoro got the hint. Using his spare hand, he pulled his pants off and they were both completely naked. Sanji started running his hands all over Zoro; his chest, neck, back, as far down his lower back as he could get, he just couldn't get enough of the way he feels. Finally, Zoro had stopped teasing Sanji and finally wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it gently. The touch made Sanji go crazy with pleasure and wanted to come right then and there, but he also wanted the feeling to last. Sanji's hands fumbled around for anything to grab onto, and Zoro's bushy green hair was the first thing they found. Running his hands through it, he tried to pull Zoro closer to his face, trying to delve deeper into his lover's mouth. Zoro was not one to loose a battle, so he gripped Sanji a little harder and stroked faster. Of course Sanji backed off a little, and a shudder went up his spine.

"Please Zoro..." Sanji pleaded, breaking the kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear, then gently biting on it.

"M...mo...more. Zoro."

"As you wish." And Zoro moved his hand faster and harder, until Sanji could not take it anymore and came in his hand. Licking his hand clean, Zoro devilishly looked at Sanji. Then he bent down to kiss him again and...

Sanji bolted straight up in bed, realizing what had just happened. He ran to the bathroom, and quickly locked the door. 'OH MY GOD!!! I JUST HAD A FANTASY WITH.. WITH... ZORO!!! No no no, this cannot be happening. Why? WHY!?!?!?!?!?' But Sanji couldn't deny the huge erection in his pants that threatened release if he even thought about it. 'Dammit. What is happening to me?'

**END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON **

The next day, after breakfast, Sanji sought out Robin. She was the only person on the boat he could talk to about this. Luffy would either A: Blat it out, or B: Wouldn't understand. Usopp would find a reason not to listen. Chopper is just too innocent to know those types of things. Nami, I just have a bad feeling if I tell her. And Zoro, well no, for obvious reasons. Sanji found Robin at the front of the ship, reading one of her history books.

"Oi Robin, do you have a minute?" Sanji asked.

"Of course Sanji."

"I think you were right Robin."

"Hmmm? About what?" She asked, looking at Sanji.

"About the whole 'me and Zoro' thing. I think it's more than a third graders crush though." Sanji said, a slight blush, remembering about last night.

"Aaaah. THAT. Well, how far along do you think it is?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it a "I like you thing" or a "I love you thing?"

"Honestly, I do not know. I mean, I haven't even thought about the possibility of any sort of 'us' so I wouldn't really know."

"Well, do you think you should tell him?"

"Ha. He would humiliate me for it."

"Now why do you think that?"

Sanji explained the past few days and about his minor checkout of Zoro's body, and how Zoro had caught him.

"Well, it seems to me like he is just teasing you. I don't think he would do that sort of thing if you told him how you felt about him."

"Eh I dunno. I'll think about it. Thanks Robin. You've been very helpful." Sanji said and headed off towards the galley. No surprise to Sanji, Zoro was already in there, cleaning up.

"Hey Sanji." Zoro said casually. No smooth talking, clothes fully on.

'Hmmm maybe Zoro got tired of picking on me.' Sanji thought. "Hey Marimo."

"Hey Ero-Cook be careful I just mopped..." Before he could even finish out the sentence, Sanji had slipped and fell, landing on one of his arms, with a loud. snapping noise.

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**CLIFF HANGER DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUH!!! lol And as you can tell, I finally got a program with double space so no more of that pressing the 'enter' button over and over again so it gives the illusion of double space. I'm still sorry about that in the first chapter. It should look better by now. Here's hoping for another good chapter. Like I said reviews are always welcome, but flames are not. **


	3. I need a shower

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing.**

**I'm just going to say this now so I don't end up repeating myself. I will mark-off the lemon parts with LEMON going across at the beginning and ENDLEMON at the end. That way, you can skip it if you want.**

"He's gonna have to stay in that cast for about 6 weeks." Chopper said to his crew mates. "Luckily, his hand wasn't damaged in any way, so he should be completely fine when he gets out of the cast." Chopper turned to Sanji "But of course, no matter how tough you think you are, you still need help. So I think someone should help watch over you."  
"I don't need a damn babysitter." Sanji said, regretting the fact of not being able to light a cigarette.

"Not a babysitter," Usopp pitched in, "But someone to be your second arm, if that makes much sense."

Zoro stepped out from behind the crowd and walked up to Sanji. "Besides," He reached in Sanji's pocket and fished out a cigarette and match, stuck it in Sanji's mouth, and lit it, "It must be awfully hard to do that with only one hand." Sanji wasn't sure as to what he liked more, the cigarette, or the way Zoro was acting.

"Fine whatever. Just whoever it is, better not get in my way." Sanji said just trying to get back to his life.

"I think Zoro should be the one to do it." Robin said. "He has, after all, been the person helping Sanji out lately anyway, so it shouldn't be much of a change."

"Then it's settled." Chopper said. "Now I'm working on some new medicines so could you guys leave me alone for a bit?"  
"Chopper your so cute." Nami said. "Of course we'll leave you be."  
"I'm not cute you bastards." Chopper said in his embarrassed voice.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"So Sanji, looks like we are stuck together for the next six weeks. What do you want me to do?" Zoro asked.

"I want you to be my servant." Sanji said, liking the way things had played out. He was of course a little angry that his arm had been broken, but this definitely had it's advantages. "Whatever I say, you do it. I want you to jump you say how high. Understand?"  
"Sure whatever. But once that cast comes off, you can say goodbye to this sort of power."

'Hehe I think I'm going to like this.' Sanji thought.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

It was like a vacation for Sanji. The next day, he enjoyed having the upper hand on Zoro for a change. 'Paybacks a bitch isn't it Zoro.' Sanji thought menacingly to himself. 'This is what he gets for teasing me. I've got him wrapped around my little finger. Gets me my cigarettes, makes all the food. This is great.'

'Damn. I just HAD to mop the floor that day didn't I?' Zoro thought bitterly. ' What came over me? I mean we are supposed to be enemies, and there I was trying to make his life easier... THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN! What has happened to me lately? I actually _enjoyed _taking my shirt off in front of him. Not it a 'lets see how I can piss him off' kind of way, but in a 'does he like what he sees?' kind of way. By the way he reacted, it seems he does like what he sees. Is that a good thing? Do I WANT him to like it? Gah dammit. This is too complicated. I need to talk to someone... ROBIN! I know I can trust her with something like this. More so than everyone else anyway.' "Oi Sanji. I need a break. I'm going to the bathroom." And before Sanji could object, Zoro had left his presence.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Oi Luffy, have you seen Robin?" Zoro asked.

"Hmmm? Oh yes... I think. Nope." Luffy said idiotically.

'And this is our captain.' "Thanks." Zoro walked around the ship until he found Robin at the back of the boat.

"Hey Robin. I need some advice. Do you have a minute?"

Robin turned around as if she was _expecting _this conversation. "Yes of course Zoro what do you need?"

"I'm having a little trouble with Sanji."

"What seems to be the problem?"  
"I don't know. I'm feeling things for him that I shouldn't be feeling. I mean even if it was something like_ liking him_, it's not like he's gay. It's just pointless."  
"Zoro, what _do_ you think you feel for him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm fighting between a close friend and..." 'Should I say it? I don't know...'

"Love." Robin finished for him.

"Yeah. That. I mean, hell I don't even know what I mean anymore." He and Robin stood alone in silence for a minute. 'Maybe I do sorta in some way love him. I don't think I'm_ in love _with him, but there is defiantly something there... for me anyway.' Zoro broke the silence by saying, "Hey I'd better get going. This is turning out to be one long bathroom break. Thanks Robin." And Zoro went back to the galley before Sanji got suspicious.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

While making dinner, Zoro had made quite a mess. Spilling sauces, burning things, getting flour everywhere. Surprisingly, Sanji wasn't angry. He was laughing to much at Zoro to care if dinner was pretty much ruined. The only thing Sanji could really do with one arm was stir, and all that had been taken care of. So he was sitting at the table, laughing uncontrollably.

"How the hell did you manage breakfast Marimo? This is pitiful." Sanji said trying to not break out into laughter.

Zoro, who was also trying hard to keep a straight face, said "Pancakes are the only thing I know how to make. Everything else is pretty crappy."

"I'll say. Wow, I've never seen black tomato sauce." Sanji said smiling at Zoro. This smile, however, wasn't one of amusement. It was the smile you gave someone that said 'Hey even though you can't do -fill in the blank- I still love you. 'Maybe I do love him.'

"Oi Sanji, is everything done?" Zoro said, snapping Sanji out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes. Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower before dinner."  
"How? With that arm I mean?"  
"Well I'm pretty sure I can manage the lower half of my body with one arm. I'll have to find something to make sure my cast doesn't get wet while I wash my arms, and I guess I'll improvise with my back."  
"If you want..." A blush actually appeared on Zoro's face, "I could wash your back and arms. I mean if you want."

"Hmmm. O.k. If you want to _THAT _badly, you can."  
'Wow didn't expect him to say yes.... YES!!!'

Sanji and Zoro made their way to the bathroom, stopping briefly by Choppers medical station.

"Oi Chopper. Do you have anything I can use to help not get my cast wet?" Sanji asked.

"Hmmmm." Chopper said looking around. "You can use this plastic bag. Just put it over the cast."  
"O.k. Thanks Chopper." Sanji said and he and Zoro went off to the shower downstairs.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON **

"Um, do you want me to go in with you, or wait?" Zoro said a little uncomfortably.

"Lemme wash my legs, and then I'll call you in. It won't take but a minute." Sanji said, trying not to blush.

"O.k."

Sanji went into the bathroom, not believing what is happening. 'Oh my God. WHAT AM I THINKING??? Just get this over with. Just a friend helping another friend out. A very beautiful friend...' Sanji realized he had finished with his lower body, and needed his upper body cleaned. "Oi Zoro, can you bring be a towel or something so I can wrap up my lower body when you come in?"  
"Sure." Zoro said, a little relieved and disappointed at the same time. He picked up the nearest towel he could find and handed it to Sanji before he went in. After Sanji was covered from the waist down, Zoro came in.

"Here." Sanji said giving him the soap. "Just uh, yeah I guess you know what to do." And Sanji turned around so Zoro wouldn't see him blush. Zoro smelled the soap. It was sweet. 'Thats why girls are attracted to him. This stuff smells like flowers.'

"Sanji, I can safely say, you are defiantly the girliest man I have ever met." Zoro said with a smile.

"Just because I like to keep clean?"

"No, but you don't have to smell like flowers."

"Your just jealous."  
"Eh whatever." Zoro had washed all the soap off Sanji when he actually felt Sanji's skin.'Wow his skin is soft. And it does smell good...' And before he even realized it, he kissed Sanji's neck gently.

"Oi Zoro. What are you doing?" Sanji asked, not at all mad.

"Oh SHIT! I'm sorry." Zoro said blushing.

"Don't be sorry. I just want to know why you are kissing my neck, and not my lips?" And Sanji turned around, and kissed Zoro. 'Please don't let this be another dream. PLEASE!!!' When Zoro bit Sanji's lip, he knew, this was no where near a dream. Zoro's hands started to wander, until he got to the bulge pressing against Sanji's towel. He squeezed it a little, and Sanji let out a small gasp. That was enough for Zoro. He picked up Sanji and carried him to the men's quarters and set him on the ground. Realizing that they were no longer in the bathroom, Sanji asked, "Why are we in here?"  
"I don't want to get your cast wet, and quite frankly in a minute, I won't be paying much attention to anything." This made Sanji grow red very rapidly. He grabbed Zoro's head with his good hand, and started kissing him, his tongue begging for entrance. Zoro gratefully complied and their tongues twisted together. Finally getting back on track, Zoro removed his own shirt, followed by his pants. Then he noticed the towel was still wrapped around Sanji. Pulling it off slowly, he threw it across the room. This left Sanji and Zoro fully exposed and fully hard. Sanji was first to move, and he surprised Zoro by grabbing his groin. This made Zoro loose is composure for a minute, but quickly regained it. He moved his hands to Sanji's nipple and started to rub it. Sending shivers up his spine, Sanji let go of Zoro a bit and moaned in pleasure. Zoro moved from Sanji's face, and down to where his fingers were. He put his mouth over Sanji's nipple, and played with the other one. Then Zoro executed the same treatment to the other nipple; biting, sucking, twirling his tongue around it. Then he placed kisses on Sanji's torso all the way down to his cock. Teasing at first, he swirled his tongue around the tip, enjoying the fact he was the reason Sanji was acting like this. Then he put his lips over it and started sucking on Sanji's dick. Unable to control it, Sanji pushed into Zoro's mouth and he got the hint. He started moving his head up and down, and placed his two index fingers in Sanji's mouth. Sanji started greedily sucking on them like a 3 year old sucked on a lollipop. Zoro was becoming unbearable with his movements and Sanji tried as hard as possible to make the feeling last, but he couldn't take it anymore. He came into his mouth and Zoro wasted none of it. He went back up to Sanji and removed his fingers, and placed them at his entrance. Pushing one in, Sanji gasped, but Zoro quickly covered it with his mouth. Sanji tasting himself along with Zoro, was enough to drive him crazy. After a minute, Zoro introduced a second digit and, Sanji tightened up around them. It was both painful and pleasurable, and Sanji knew when something felt like that, it just had to be bad. Zoro, scissoring his fingers, loosed Sanji up a bit. "Oi, I know this is a bit awkward, but do you have any lotion?"

"YeAH." Sanji gasped out. "Over there next to my hammock." Luckily, they were rather close to it, so Zoro just had to reach over. He removed his two fingers, and quickly lubed up his cock. Sanji was rather sad that Zoro removed them, but when he replaced them with something much larger, he started to miss the fingers.

"You ready?" Zoro said hazily.

"Do it to me." Sanji said, almost pleading. Zoro started to pushed in slowly, so Sanji could get used to him. Then he started to go faster, and harder, until he hit that one special spot in Sanji that made him gasp for air. "Please...." Sanji whispered, and Zoro went faster, ecstatic over the look on his lovers face.

"Sanji." Zoro gasped out, spilling into Sanji. Carefully not to drop onto Sanji and hurt his arm more, he pulled out and fell to the side.

"So much for my shower." Sanji said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"You can take another one you know." Zoro said, smirking at Sanji.

"You need one too. You smell like sex."

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment." Zoro said getting up. He helped Sanji up, and they both made their way to the shower. There is, after all, only one shower for the men's quarters.

**ENDLEMON ENDLEMON ENDLEMON ENDLEMON ENDLEMON ENDLEMON **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Yeah I've never had a broken arm, so I had to rely on some 'outside' sources lol. Hope you liked this chapter full of lemony goodness and all that crap. Not exactly sure if I should put some huge plot in here or not. I have an idea, but then again this IS my first fanfic, and I'm trying to keep it simple for now. Any suggestions, once again are welcome, but flames shall be put in my flamethrower and used against you. Thank you again for reviews!!**


	4. Horny Skank

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing.**

"_So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone" Savage Garden, Break Me Shake Me_

The day was a nice day; The seagulls were flying over head, it wasn't too hot or cold outside, and it was rather quiet until, "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!" Luffy yelled from his favorite spot on the Merry. "LAND LAND LAND LAND!!!!"

"Land?" Usopp said, coming from his work area below deck. "Where is it?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out there. That little speck."

"Ah I see it. Hey Nami, there is an island out there." Usopp said, walking into Nami's work quarters. "What shall we do? Are we landing there?"

"Yes. That is the island of 'Red Rouge.' We'll need to stop there for the Log Pose to set for the next island."

"O.k." Usopp said, preparing the ship to go in the direction of the newly discovered island.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZ

Sanji puffed a smoke out of his mouth and out the window of the galley. It had been about 2 weeks since his arm has been broken, and his 'experience' with Zoro. Surprisingly, things weren't all that awkward between them. Of course in the beginning, Sanji blushed like crazy whenever Zoro got within 2 feet of him, but he got used to his presence and started to enjoy it. Especially, the stolen kisses in the galley, the occasional groping of the butt when he walks by, and his favorite, the things Zoro whispers in his ear when he leasts expects them. Sometimes they are so simple like; 'We are out of eggs.' and other times it's; 'I need a shower.' ever so slow and seductively. It was driving Sanji mad.

"Hey Sanji." Zoro said coming into the galley. "We are getting ready to port. Did you need to go shopping or something?"

"Port? Yes, I need to go and get some fish and other things. SOMEONE forgot to close the fridge one night and Luffy devoured everything in it."

"Well _sorry _if I had other things on my mind at the time."

Sanji blushed at the hidden meaning. "Well get your mind out of the gutter and into our food supplies so we all don't go hungry."

"But when I'm hungry I have to starve." Zoro said making a pout face.

"God what a baby." And Sanji kissed Zoro's plumped lips. "Feel better?"

Zoro was about to respond with some sort of smart ass remark, but of course he was interrupted by Nami, who was walking into the galley.

"Hey, we've just docked. The market is on the west side of the island, so get to it."

"Yes Nami-Sawaaaaaaaaaan!" Sanji said in his overly girly voice. Of course Zoro was overly disgusted by it... And overly jealous.

Once out of the galley, Zoro said, "I don't understand why you swoon over her all the time. She's not exactly pretty, and she's a total bitch."

"You are just jealous. For one she is very pretty, and second... well I guess she is sorta bitchy. Besides, I'm trying to make things seem normal between us."

"What are you embarrassed of me?"

"No it's not like that, but I have a reputation of being a lady's man, not a marimo's man. I'm just trying to figure a way to where it won't be to big of a shock."

"Well Robin already knows about us, so there is one down."

"Why do you think she already knows?"

"Well I've kinda been talking to her, and she knows that I lo... like you." 'Phew that was close.'

"Huh?"Sanji said a little nervously, hoping she didn't say anything about their previous conversations. "I have been too. Ha, she really is the only person on the ship that you can trust."

"Yeah, so are we going or what?"

"Fine, stupid marimo, we are going."

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZ

At the market, girls were swooning over Sanji, and his broken arm. No one knows why, but there is something about a man in a cast that turns girls on. "Ladies, I am a gentleman, so only one girl at a time." Sanji flirted with the girls. This was driving the Marimo crazy. He knew Sanji was just doing this to irritate him, but Zoro isn't the type to just sit back and take it.

"Sorry gals, he's taken." Zoro said wrapping his arm around Sanji's neck, and planting a big comical 'smooch' on his cheek.

"Hmmmmph." One of the girls said. "Get your hands off him you idiot. There is no way he is with you!"

"And why wouldn't I be?" Sanji said, getting rather irritated.

"Well for one, gay people are just plain icky, and you aren't icky."

Before Zoro could smack her upside her stupid, Sanji did something no one has ever seen him do in the history of life; He glared at a female. "Now listen here little girl, I AM with this Marimo. And no, gay people are NOT 'icky.' But I would have thought you would have known that from making out with your little 'girlfriends' all the damn time. Now get away from us and leave me alone." And he and Zoro walked off hand in hand to the fruit stand.

"Talk about aggressive." Zoro said to Sanji. "I don't think I've ever seen you even raise your voice to a girl aside from that irritating yelling of their names. And I never would have thought you would have done it because of me."

"Yeah, well she had no right to say that about us. Besides, you are my Marimo and I wouldn't let some stupid skank try to pry me away from you just because she's horny."

"Awww don't I feel loved." Zoro said.

'You should feel loved. Because I do love you.' Sanji thought to himself.

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Yeah I know it's short and I haven't updated in (looks at the calender) a long time. I had the idea for a while, but I never got a chance to write it cause well I like sleep and at night is the only time I ever have a chance for me so SORRY! lol Hope you like!**


	5. Revenge

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing.**

"Uh Sanji. How much food do you need?" Zoro said trying to balance a five foot tall mountain of groceries.

"Well I guess we could always put back the sake." Sanji said, pushing Zoro's buttons.

'Bastard' Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"What was that sweety? Put the alcohol back? Now why would you want me to do that?" That quickly shut Zoro, and his crude remarks up.

'Only four more weeks of this, then it's MY turn.' Zoro thought evilly to himself.

"Oi Zoro," Sanji said, snapping Zoro out of his thoughts for revenge, "Can you go on ahead without me? I need to run some errands that might take some time. You don't need to come along. Some of that stuff will spoil if it doesn't get put up properly."

Zoro was a little suspicious of Sanji's attitude, but decided to do what he asked. "O.k. Well I'll guess I'll be heading off then."

"ZORO WAIT! The boat is straight ahead, do not make any turns, or close your eyes or ANYTHING that might get you off course. I don't want you ending up on some totally different island just because your navigation skills suck."

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Sanji made his way to a quaint little jewelry shop he heard one of the girls he was flirting with mention. It was called 'Black Diamond Jewelers' and because it was a bit out of the way, it wasn't to crowded inside. Sanji made his way in, and started browsing around. 'Well I know for sure he wouldn't like anything flashy.' Sanji looked through the counters until he found the perfect thing; A silver ring, with two small topaz with an emerald in the middle. (IN STORY NOTE! I heard Zoro's birthday was in November and the birthstone is Topaz.) "Excuse me sir, how much is this ring?" Sanji said pointing to the silver ring.

"Oh you have a good eye son. That ring is 50,000 belli." the store owner said cheerfully.

"Hmmm. Do you do engravings?"

"Oh yes, 10 belli per letter."

"O.k. Then." Sanji scribbled something onto a piece of paper. "How long would it take to engrave that?" The store keeper took the note and read it.

"About and hour and a half."

"Thats perfect. Do I pay you now or when I come to pick it up?"

"Here is your receipt so you can prove you bought it. And because this is an engraving, you are going to have to pay now. You wouldn't believe how many people don't pick up their rings and we are stuck with a useless ring and have to pay good money to get the band fixed."

"Understood." Sanji paid for the ring and walked out the door. 'Lets see I have 1,000 belli left. That should be enough.' Sanji thought walking off towards the bakery. 'That Marimo would have gotten suspicious if we came here.' Sanji went through the shelves getting everything he needed. Flour, eggs, milk, ect. To make his special surprise for his Marimo. Sanji was smiling so much, he didn't even realize a certain girl had walked into the bakery. "Lets see. I have about 45 minutes left. I could probably put this stuff of the ship, then come back for the ring." Sanji said walking out of the bakery and towards the ship. Little did he know he was being followed.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Along the way, Sanji noticed Robin at a clothing store with Nami. "ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN!!!! NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN!!!! HELLO MY LOVELY LADIES!!"

"Hello Sanji." Nami said, barely noticing he said hello. "Hey, how does this look?" She said holding up a navy blue, rather skimpy, dress.

"Oh Nami-swaaan that looks absolutely gorgeous." Sanji said, swooning his hips side to side.

"Sanji, what is that you got there?" Robin said noticing the bag he was carrying with his good arm.

"It's. A. Sur. Prise." Sanji said getting a little red in the face. "Actually Robin, I'd hate to ask this of you, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Sanji, what do you need?"

"See I'm trying to keep this a surprise from Zoro," Sanji said, making sure Nami didn't overhear, "And he would be rather suspicious if he saw me coming on the ship with these. Could you bring them on for me?"  
"Of course Sanji." She said winking at him.

"Oh is Sanji finally going to tell Zoro he loves him?" Nami said, scaring the shit out of Sanji. Him being totally speechless only confirmed what she was thinking. "Oh please, don't act so surprised. I'm not as dim witted as the rest of the crew. I can see that look in your eye whenever he is within 2 miles of you." Sanji couldn't help but smile at this, because he knew it was true.

"Yes. You are correct Nami. But don't mention it to the rest of the crew please. I'd like to keep this kind of discreet."

"O.k... for a price."

"You see, this is exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place."

"I'm kidding Sanji. Love is one thing I don't like to use in my blackmailings."

"So nice to know." Sanji said, still a little unconvinced, but none the less, he didn't exactly have a choice. "O.k. I gotta go pick something up. Thank you again Robin for taking those for me." And Sanji went back to the jewelers.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

"Hello, I'm here to pick up a ring." Sanji said walking up to the main counter. It was the same old man he met earlier, and he was still as cheery as he could be.

"Ah yes, the man with good taste. Hold on, let me go get it for you." The man walked into the back room, only to reemerge with a little black velvet box, with the ring inside. "Here you go, and thank you for your business."

Sanji opened the box to look at the engraving he had put on it. "It's perfect. Thank you very much." and putting the ring in his jacket pocket, Sanji walked out of the store. 'That Marimo better like this, or I'll kill him.' Sanji was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he had been pulled into an alley until he had been hit.

"What the hell?" Sanji said trying to refocus his gaze to his assailant. He was a rather tall man, and rather large as well. No match for his Marimo mind you, but still could put up a fight.

"You are gay huh?" Said a familiar female voice. "If you are so gay, then why do you swoon over so many girls hmm?" Sanji looked over and saw the bitch that through a hissy fit when she found out she couldn't have her way with him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, so tell your bouncer here to get his grubby little hands off me." Sanji said bitterly. Of course he regretted it 2 seconds later when he got a hit square on the jaw.

"I guess you need to know, that no one says no to me."

"You know what? I really don't give a rats ass. Beat me to a pulp, I don't care. It's pretty sad though that you have to do this to people that don't like you. I think you have some anger issues you need to work out."

"I had a feeling I wouldn't get through to you just by doing this. So thats why..." She reached in his pocket and took the ring, "I'll take your precious boyfriends ring. I think you know what you need to do to get it back." And she slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and walked away. The bouncer looking guy just turned Sanji around and kicked him back into the street.

"DAMMIT!"

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUH!!! What will Sanji do? Will he kick major ass? Or will he do what a woman says. FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!... luckily the author decided to do 2 chapters at once. Lol oh and I'm not a jeweler, so work with me people. lol**


	6. I said NO!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing.**

Sanji made it back to the boat around 4 in the afternoon and tried to sneak on board without any one noticing his ripped attire. Too bad Zoro didn't get lost for once and was 'sleeping' -and by 'sleeping' I mean, trying to get people not to bother him- and was waiting for him. When Sanji got on board, Zoro immediately said, "Sanji? What happened? Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got in a little scrape. Nothing to worry about." Sanji said dawning his best smile. Zoro still wasn't convinced. Something was defiantly wrong, and it was his new mission to find out what.

**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**

"Wanna help me with dinner?" Sanji asked walking into the galley. He was responded with a fierce kiss pinning him against the very door he just walked through. 'Zoro please don't do this to me.' But of course Sanji didn't wanna tell him to stop, and instead kissed back. The kiss turned into a blind battle of lust. Soon Zoro moved his mouth to Sanji's collarbone and bit down it softly, then sent kisses up his neck and to his ear. He gently nibbled on it and said,

"It's been two weeks. What do you want from me?" Sanji replied by tugging Zoro's shirt up with his good arm, until it was untucked. Zoro helped the rest of the way off, and slowly unbuttoned Sanji's jacket, and pulled it carefully over his broken arm. Then he slowly started unbuttoning his signature blue shirt, and sliding a hand in and squeezing his nipple. A slight gasp escaped Sanji's lips and Zoro took full advantage and slipped his tongue in. Exploring all the corners of his mouth, Sanji started to unbutton Zoro's own pants. Things are rather hard to do with only one hand, so Zoro, once again, had to help him. Removing his own pants, he fumbled with the belt on Sanji's, and managed to get it off without ripping Sanji's pants completely. He picked Sanji up, and still in a lip lock, took him to the table, and removed the blue shirt. Sanji, being rather daring, grabbed Zoro's dick, and squeezed it. This set Zoro practically on fire. He placed his mouth around his nipple and started to suck on it. Sanji liked this reaction and started to move his hand up and down, slowly at first, but Zoro's movements on his chest were driving him crazy. By the time Zoro had gotten to the other nipple, Sanji's hand movements were so frantic he had lost all sense of rhythm. This unexpectedness drove Zoro over the edge and right into Sanji's hand. Zoro just hovered over Sanji, until he felt Sanji's erection against his thigh. Zoro took the hint, and placed kisses down Sanji's torso, until he got to his destination. He kissed the tip very gently, then placed his lips just around the tip and started licking the pre-come off of it. Then he started bobbing his head up and down. Swirling his tongue around it, and the moving sensation was just to much for Sanji. He grabbed Zoro's hair, and tried to hold it off as long as he could, but he couldn't last much longer and he came in Zoro's mouth, gasping his name.

**ENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMON**

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

After everyone had went to bed, Sanji snuck out of the men's quarters and headed towards the location on the note the horny skank had left him. Little did he know, Zoro had followed him out of the ship, and was determined to find out what was wrong. That was actually his plan in the kitchen, but one thing lead to another, and Sanji just looked so hot in those ripped clothes he just couldn't help himself. 'I need to work on my attention skills.' Zoro thought to himself in the shadows. Sanji finally reached his destination- the 'Devil's Inn.'

'What an appropriate name.' Sanji thought to himself. Expecting a total dump, Sanji was actually quite surprised walking in a and finding the place well kept and clean. He walked up to the counter and the WAY too cheery hotel desk clerk greeted him.

"Hello sir. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you. I was told I needed to meet someone here in room 5A."

"Ahh yes, a Ms. Remy has requested your presence." She said with a 'I know what you are going to do' look in her eyes. "Here is your key."

'Ms. Remy.' Zoro thought to himself from the back of the line. 'Who could that be?'

"Thank you." Sanji said kind of sadly and went to the elevator to floor 5, room A.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Zoro had to take the stairs to avoid running into Sanji. Amazingly, he got there right before Sanji's elevator opened up and he stepped out. He didn't have to follow Sanji this time because the stairs were right next to Ms. Remy's room. Sanji knocked on the door, and a very skimpy dressed woman answered it. 'Thats the skank that got all mad when she found out that I was with Sanji. What's he doing here?' Zoro thought to himself.

"Hey baby." Remy said wrapping her arms around Sanji. Zoro winced and was so hurt, he didn't even want to stay and see what this was about and just turned around and left.

Sanji got a sudden chill up his spine, and turned towards the stairs, only to find the passage empty. He turned back towards her and said, "Listen I am only going to say this once; I am not sleeping with you. I just want my ring back. Call your bouncer friend, do whatever you want. I don't care. But I am leaving with that ring, and you OFF OF ME! Do I make myself clear? I don't want to pull the police into this and I'm sure you don't want that either. So lets just save us all some trouble and give me the ring."

Remy was appalled that someone actually stood up to her. Yeah sure it had happened before, but then she through a temper tantrum at her older brother, and they ended up scaring the men into her bed. But this is the first time, someone didn't care. She let go of Sanji, and turned around, tears in her eyes, and went to the nightstand and took the ring out. She walked back to Sanji and gave it to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sanji said. "Why on Earth do you need to scare people into sleeping with you? I mean you aren't ugly, and aside from the bitchy homophobic part of you, you are kinda nice. Everyone gets told 'no' at least once in their life, but there isn't any need to scare them to sleep with you. That is a major turn off."

"I don't know." She said. "I guess when I was little, I was really ugly, and no one thought I was pretty. When people say no to me now, it makes me feel ugly again and I go crazy."

"Well do you know how to solve that problem?"

She looked at him expecting some smart ass answer about how she had screwed up her life.

"Well first you need to stop screwing everything that moves."

'Yup here it comes.' she thought

"And find someone that thinks your beautiful no matter what, and only screw them. Trust me, it works." Sanji said, thinking of his Marimo. "Well thank you for giving my ring back without a fight. I'm not in that kind of mood. Goodbye." and Sanji walked out of the hallway, and out of the hotel.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Sanji got back to the ship around 2 in the morning and tip toed into the mens quarters. When he walked by Zoro's hammock, he bent down and kissed his lips gently and whispered in his ear "I love you." and went soundly to sleep.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

The next morning, Zoro was acting strangely around Sanji. He didn't speak one word to him all morning, and when Sanji tried to kiss him, Zoro backed away. 'What is his problem?' Sanji thought to himself. 'Did I do something wrong?' "Oi Zoro, what is wrong with you today? Are you mad at me?"

Zoro took a minute to process this information before going completely off the deep end. "What do you think Sanji? I knew it was too good to be true. I knew before too long you'd get tired of me and want to fuck the nearest living female."

"Zoro what the hell are you talking about?"

"I know where you went last night Sanji. 'Devil's Inn. Room 5A. Remy. Sound familiar yet?"

Sanji had a feeling that that was what this was all about, but he still couldn't believe that Zoro had followed him.

"WHAT? First off, thanks a lot for trusting me and following my every movement. Second of all I did NOT sleep with her. I went to get back something she stole from me, but at this moment I am so past regretting it."

"Oh yeah sure. That whole 'I have errands to do' thing after I left and not coming back with a single grocery and torn up clothes like they were ripped off of you. What else could you have been doing? Just couldn't get enough could you?"

"You wanna know what I was doing? HMM? Well here," and Sanji took the velvet black box out of his pocket and threw it at Zoro. "And by the way, my clothes were torn because I was thrown against the wall because I refused to sleep with her and she took that instead. I went to go get it back. I never took one step into that room." And with that said, Sanji stepped out of the room, and off the ship, leaving behind a mouth agape Zoro.

Zoro picked up the box, opened it, and found the ring. He took it out, and looked on the inside. 'Love My Marimo.' "Oh shit."

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**OHHHHH NOOOEEEEEESSSS!!! OUR HEROS ARE PISSED AR EACH OTHER!! -cries uncontrollably- Wait.. luckily I AM IN CONTROL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! lol once again Review- THUMBS UP!!! Flames- I will smack you upside your stupid virtually. THANK YOU!**


	7. Barkeeper saves the day!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing. **

"Get me another one barkeep!" Sanji said spinning around on his barstool.

"I think you've had enough sir." The barkeeper said, looking a little worried at the blonde.

"Shix ish no where NEAR enufff. I need to get the taste of motss out of my mouf." Sanji said drunkenly, thinking of a certain asshole.

'Moss? What the hell... I really do need to cut him off, before something bad happens.' "Sir,.." he stared. 'Too late.' Sanji had already started maiming a lamp with a green shade on it. "O.k. Sir, I'm sorry for having to do this, but you need to go home." And the barkeeper through him on the street.

"What an ass." Sanji said stumbling around trying to get his balance. 'Like I need anyone' Sanji thought, and sort of walked off.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

'Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! Where the hell did he go?!' Zoro thought. 'Dammit, I'm such a moron. How could have I not trusted him? Now I don't know where he is. He could be cold... hurt...dea... no. He's not that stupid. ' Zoro scanned the streets and walked into a bar, hoping to see some sight of his cook.

"Welcome." The barkeeper said to him. "What can I do you for?"

"Actually I was wondering if you've seen a certain man. He's blonde haired, with some of it covering his left eye. He should be wearing a black suit with a blue pinstriped shirt. Have you seen him around?"

"Ah yes, I had to kick him out after he attacked a lamp." he said, after looking at Zoro's head. 'Moss...' "Did you two happen to have a fight?"

"Yeah... something like that. Can you tell me where he went?"

"Well I think he went off in the direction of the far side of the island. You might want to check there."

"Thanks." Zoro said walking out of the bar, and into the now rainy streets.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

**2 hours later**

'There are only so many places someone could be! Geez, where is he?' Zoro said, now soaking wet. -Achoo- 'Man, is this karma or something?' Zoro looked around him in the pouring rain. He was getting no where. You could only see about 5 feet in front of you, and Sanji wasn't one to just stick out. Getting out of the rain, Zoro ducked into an alley, hoping to catch some sort of shelter. Exhausted, Zoro sat down, onto something rather soft...

"HEY! GET OFF!" said the soft object.

"Woah what the hell?" Zoro said quickly getting off. He looked down and saw the most beautiful thing, Sanji.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji said, a bit frustrated. "Theres a reason I _left_ you, you know."

"Yes I know. Thats why I followed you. I'm so sorry Sanji..." Zoro put a hand on Sanji's shoulder and Sanji backed away from him.

"Zoro, if you expect a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make me forgive you, you might as well go back the the ship. I don't think I've ever been as hurt as I was... still am." Sanji said rubbing his head out of frustration and a slight hangover.

"Sanji, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry. I was so worried when you left and I couldn't find you. I'm just happy your safe and your not hurt. I don't want you to leave me again, but then again, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. I love you Sanji, and I don't want to lose you."

Sanji looked up at him with his blue eyes and said "Did you just say...that you... _love me_?"

"Sanji..." Zoro said matching his blue orbs with is emerald ones. "Yes. I. Love. You."

"You know, I don't want to forgive you. I don't want to see you again. I don't want to kiss you again. I don't want to sleep with you again. I don't want to fall asleep in your arms again..." Zoro started to tear up.

"I understand." he said as he turned to walk away, Sanji walked in front of him, and wrapped his arms around him. "I need to forgive you, I need to see you, I need to kiss you, I need to sleep with you, I need to be in your arms... I need you Zoro. I love you." And Sanji kissed Zoro on his lips ever so gently in the rain.

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Lol sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long. But school started right as I was starting the next chapter, and I just never finished it. -Notice how short it is- Ooops. Oh well, its here now, and hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter soon... maybe. I sure do hope so. Until then, ENJOY! At least I didn't leave a huge ass cliff hanger like last time. . **


	8. Nami isn't so cheap after all!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Zoro, Sanji, One Piece etc.**

**Rated: M For Marimo and Ero-Cook awesomeness. Also the whole lemon thing.**

"Finally, the log has set!. Damn, I thought we were gonna be on this stupid island for another 3 weeks!" Nami exclaimed from here quarters. She got up from her hammock, and traveled to the top deck. "Luffy, great news, the log has set. We can leave at anytime."

"Yay!" The captain said, "SET SAIL FOR... where are we going?"

"According to the natives, the next island is Marie Isle."

"MARIE ISLE!" Nami rolled her eyes at her captain, and walked below to the galley.

"Hey Sanji. Oh, you got your cast off?" Nami said curiously. It had only been 4 weeks since it had been put on, and it wasn't due to come off for another 2.

"Yeah, Chopper said that it healed quicker than he had expected and it could come off."

"Oh thats great! By the way, the log has set, and we are heading for the next island. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Wait, Zoro isn't on the ship." Sanji said, remembering that he had some business in town. "He seemed a bit suspicious, but he said he'd be back in a few hours."

"A few hours? Geez, add a few more on to that because we all know he's gonna get lost, and by the time we can leave, tide would have gone down, and we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I can go look for him if you want." Sanji suggested.

"You? Well make it the day AFTER tomorrow then." She said knowing full well what would happen if those two were left alone together.

Sanji blushed a very bright red... in more places than one. "Oh Nami, you can trust me."

"I dunno, with your arm all healed up, no telling what kind of mischief you are going to get yourself into with him... but then again, I doubt you'll be complaining too much." She snickered at how red Sanji was getting. "But fine, if you want to go so badly, I'm not stopping you." And she walked out of the galley with a smile on her face.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Walking down the street, Sanji noticed that the sun had all but completely vanished. It was that time of day where you could swear that the air sparkled gold if the sun hit it just right. The wind blew, and suddenly Sanji realized how chilly it was. He started rubbing his hands on his upper arms trying to get a little warmer, but it didn't work until two larger hands covered his and started rubbing up and down with them. Sanji smiled and turned around to see his Marimo behind him.

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Sanji said snuggling into Zoro's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Oh you know around." Sanji looked up at him and gave him a curious glance.

"Nami said we are ready to leave, and we need to get back."

"Well she can hold on, cause there is something I need to do before we go back." He took his hand and led him down the streets until they reached a hotel.

"Zoro, I'm pretty sure that 'need' you are talking about can wait until we get to the ship."

"Well this isn't just about sex, there is something else I want to do in private, without fear of interruption."

"Gah, fine, but we gotta make this a quicky." Sanji said smirking at him. They walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. "I need a room for two." He ignored the glance she gave them when she realized why.

"O.k. Under what name will this go under?"

"Sanji."

"O.k... wait hold on, in our records, you already have a room booked. You are Sanji, and Roronoa Zoro correct?"

Sanji looked at an equally confused Zoro. Apparently he didn't plan this either. "Yes."

"Well a young lady came by earlier and informed us that you two would be stopping by, and paid in advance. Here is your room key."

'Nami. I'll have to remember to thank her later...' Sanji thought. "Thank you." and he and Zoro walked to their room.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

"Ooooooh. Swanky." Said an impressed Zoro walking into the top floor suite. "Didn't think Nami would pay this much to save her life." Looking around, he noticed a beautiful, and large, oak bed with satin blue sheets and black pillows, and plushy black carpet. The drapes were a dark blue, complimenting the bedding, with a silver trim, and the walls were a pale white. A nice kitchenette was off to the side, with a mini fridge filled with food. Sanji walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and plopped down on his back, with his head leaning over the bed, looking at Zoro. His hair over his left eye had become loose, and was even showing his blue eyes. The swordsman had never looked into both eyes before, and never realized how blue they were.

"So, what was so important?... Zoro, snap out of it." Sanji said.

"Wow." Zoro said in awe.

"What?"

"Your eyes... they are so pretty." The blonde now had a tint of red to his cheeks and decided to roll over to his stomach.

"There, now your not distracted. Now, what was so important?" he repeated.

A little disappointed at loosing sight of the cooks eyes, he reached into is pocket and pulled out a box. He sat down next to the chef, "Here..." was all he could say, without saying something really cheesy and corny. Sanji took the box and opened it, already knowing what it had to be. He took it out of the box and almost broke down crying. It was a silver band, and around it was a rose stem engraved on it, and where the rose should be, and aquamarine was set in it. He looked down at Zoro's hand and noticed that he was wearing his ring on his left hand. "Just so you know, I'm not proposing to you or something like that." Sanji looked up at him, a little disappointed, but understood why.

'Come on, we've been going out for what? A few weeks? Hell half the crew didn't even know that we are together.'

"This is just so people know that you are taken, and they can't touch you. Not saying bells are not a possibility though." He planted a kiss in the chefs hair.

"Stupid Marimo... Your not doing it right." Sanji said and pulled Zoro's head down to his lips.

**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**

At first, it wasn't anything more that what you do to your grandma. A simple kiss on the lips, like half a second worth, lips barely touching. But knowing our heroes, Nami's prediction came true. Lips parted for a total of 2 seconds, and they went back in, this time crushing their lips together until Zoro had to get a breath of air. The moment he took a breath, Sanji shoved his tongue into Zoro's mouth gently caressing the others tongue. His hand went up to cup the swordsman's face, and his hand went down to the chefs waist. Sanji strayed away from his mouth, and began kissing Zoro's neckline, and gently nipping his collarbone. Somehow, through all these distractions, Zoro managed to unbuckle Sanji's belt and unbutton his pants. Now if he could only get the bloody zipper to work, they'd be in business. Sanji noticed him having trouble, so he took Zoro's hand and put it over the zipper, feeling his bulge, and guiding his hands around the zipper and pulling it down. Sanji pulled his pants off, all the while Zoro took his shirt off, and pretty much ripped Sanji's off, because like hell he was messing with buttons this late in the game. Finally getting his famous dark green pants off, Sanji used his leg strength and flipped Zoro over.

"I'm tired of being the bitch." Sanji said flatly.

Zoro, more than willing to be on bottom for once said, "I won't put up a fight... on two conditions."

"Gah hurry up I'm horny!" he said not entirely joking.

"One; Pull your hair out of your eye."

"Fine. Next?"

"I'll be the bitch after you give me the best damn blow job of my life."

"Hehehe that won't be much of a problem." Sanji said. "Now shut up."

The blonde slowly lowered his head, and kissed along his Marimo's navel. He gave small kisses down and down until he was at the base of his desires. He kissed the base, and swirled his tongue around each time, making Zoro squirm and groan. When he finally got to the tip, he wrapped his lips around half an inch and gave it a little suck. He could hear Zoro moan above him, and apparently from the moans of 'Fuck' and 'Sweet God' he could only assume he liked it. He took a little more of him in, and sucked just a little harder. He kept this up until he got about halfway down, and decided Zoro had suffered enough. He took his hands, found Zoro's, and interlaced their fingers together. He slowly began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around all the while. Zoro tried to be good and not buck his hips into Sanji's mouth, but he just couldn't contain himself anymore. They had a sort of rhythm going, to where Zoro was happy in pleasure, and Sanji wasn't gagging. It didn't take much after that, and Zoro came, screaming Sanji's name. He moved back up to his lovers level and kissed him. The mixture of tobacco and come almost made him hard again right on the spot.

"Do you have any lube Marimo?"

"Yeah... its in my pants pocket."

Sanji reached over to grab it, "Well someone sure did come prepared."

Sanji spread Zoro's legs and licked two of his fingers, getting them wet with saliva. He inserted both fingers, and began to scissor Zoro open. He was making quite a noise though, so as not to disturb other guests, he shoved his tongue down Zoro's again to shut him up a little. After inserting a third finger in for good measure, he decided that Zoro was ready... or at least good enough ready. He took the lube out, and Zoro stole it from him. He squirted some on his hand and stroked his lovers cock until it was coated... then a few more for good measure. Sanji almost came right then and there, but he knew he was better than that. Removing Zoro's hand, and once again interlacing their fingers together, he slowly put his tip at Zoro's ass.

"Ready?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Taking that as his signal, he thrust into Zoro, taking all his self control to not start moving right then and there, to let Zoro adjust. Hearing something that sounded vaguely like 'Go dammit' he started to move his hips slowly. Zoro was overcome with bliss, and started to wonder why they haven't done this earlier. Not being one to wait patiently, started moving as well, along with Sanji. The blonde started to move a little faster and a little faster than that, and soon he hit that ever so special spot inside every man. Zoro gasped at the feeling, and somehow managed to say "Harder." Sanji had no qualms about this, and repeatedly kept hitting that one spot. Zoro gasped and came on his and Sanji's stomach and at the sudden tightness around him, Sanji came inside Zoro.

**ENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMON**

Pulling out, he fell to the side of Zoro.

"We'd better get a towel or something, before we ruin these lovely sheets." Sanji said, making no effort to move.

Sighing Zoro got up. "I spoil you, you know that?"

"Thanks honeybuns!" Sanji said smacking Zoro's ass. Zoro returned with a couple of wet towels and a dry one. Cleaning themselves up, they put their boxers back on, and slipped into bed together. Laying underneath the sheets, Sanji curled up into Zoro's chest, with his arms around his neck, and his lovers arms around his waist.

He kissed Zoro on the cheek and said, "I love you."

"I know." was all Zoro could say before falling asleep.

'What an ass... wow look at that ass.' Sanji said smiling, and pulling the covers up remembering the good old days.

He remembered about his ring, and didn't want it to get lost in the bedding, so he took it off, but before he put it on the nightstand, something caught his eye. In the moonlight coming in from the curtain, he could make out the lettering in the ring. 'I love you too.'

END!

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Hope you liked. :D if not, well thanks for giving it a chance. It's been fun, but it must come to a close. -Sigh- I know I'm sad too lol. Well look forward to more crap from me, yaoi of course, cause I think I have a problem... OH WELL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TEH EVILNESS!**

**Teh Awesomeness**


End file.
